A Single Flashing Moment
by ndtigs
Summary: For years, Rose has been unclear of her relationship with Scorpius. A family friend? Is he her boyfriend? Her sometimes date? Her former friend? DISCONTINUED
1. Year One

I can still remember the first time that I ever looked him in the eye. My father had pointed him out to me on the platform, and naturally I'd looked over, but it didn't mean much. Sure, he was incredibly handsome, but I was naturally in love with the lead singer of the wizard band Rose Alymer, James Alexander, so I didn't look twice. It would unfaithful. I then said goodbye to my family, skipped on to the train with my cousin, best friend, and partner-in-crime Albus.

"Al, there are NO empty places to sit," I told him after five minutes of searching.

"C'mon, Rosie. There's one last car to check."

I mumbled under my breath, but still followed him. Just then, a compartment door flung open. It was my cousin James.

"Oh, hello, Rosie," he said as soon as he saw me. Although James didn't treat Albus very well, he adored me.

"Hey, Jamie," I responded. "We don't have a place to sit."

"And you think that I'd deny a place in my compartment to my favorite cousin?" He pushed me in, and then said, "Oh, I'll let Albus in, too."

Al gave a sigh of relief, and followed me in.

James began introducing his friends to us. "Here's Linus, you know him, Uncle Neville's son, that's Dion McKinley, Euphrasia LeBird, Lena Jordan, and that's Scorpius Malfoy."

Each of James' friends waved at me as their names were called, except for Malfoy. He looked at me, sharply in the eye. I was a very brave eleven-year old, to say the least. I could maintain eye contact, too. But as soon as he looked me in the eye, I glanced downwards. I hated myself for doing that. I wasn't shy! In fact, I was outgoing as you could get. That was probably why James liked me so much; our personalities matched. Both outgoing, both loud. I was more intellectual than him, but we still had so much in common. And I was proud of it! I liked showing off our similarities. My mother had always told me how much first impressions mattered, and now his first impression of me would be of a shy child, not the loud, boisterous young-adult that I really was.

The rest of the ride I sat curled up to James, thinking and watching. All of James's friends were in Gryffindor. Because of my similarities to James, I was almost certain that I would be, too. But what about Al? I would still accept him if he became a Slytherin, he was my cousin after all. But would James? All of his friends were Gryffindors. What if he abandoned Al because of his house? I shock these worrying thoughts off as James pointed out the castle in the distance out to Al.

"Look, Al! Rosie, wake up!"

"I'm not asleep, James."

"Oh well, but look at that! Hogwarts."

"Oh, I'm so glad to be back," Lena said, wistfully.

"Me too! I would never think that I'd say this, but I'm so excited," Euphrasia added.

"Oh, you girls," Linus said, but in a friendly way.

All of James's friends continued talking, with the exception of Scorpius. They seemed to notice, too.

"What's the matter, Scor?" Dion asked. "Cat got your tongue?"

Scorpius didn't say anything, but he looked at me. James seemed to notice.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! Are you looking at my baby cousin?"

"Of course not, Potter," he drawled. It occurred to me that this was the first time that I'd heard him talk all ride.

James looked angrily at Malfoy, but was interrupted by the train stopping. I walked off the Hogwarts Express, and looked into the faraway lights at Hogwarts Castle. I didn't look back at the train.

* * *

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The school cheered.

Professor Novell smiled, and called the next name: "Albus Potter!"

I could see the fear on Al's face as he walked towards Novell and the hat. He was seated on a stool, and then the hat was put on to his head. I could see his eyes screw up in concentration as the hat sat on his head. Just as I was about to get worried about him, the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!" The entire student body remained quiet. I'm embarrassed to say that I was just as quiet for a second, until I gathered my courage, and started cheering. I was soon joined by Scorpius Malfoy. I looked at him from the line to the hat, and he winked at me. Just a wink. Before I could react, the rest of my family began cheering with us. Because my family made up so much of the school, the rest of the Hogwarts population gave in, and cheered for Al, as he walked over to the Slytherin table. Just as I was beginning to bathe in my success, though, my name was called.

"Rose Weasley!"

I stumbled towards Professor Novell. Although my cousins had assured me that the head of Ravenclaw, and the potions teacher was harmless and had a heart of gold, from my position, she looked horrifyingly scary. I climbed on to the stool, and the hat was placed on my head. "Well, well," I heard a voice say. "Rose Weasley."

 _That's me,_ I thought.

"That Gryffindor boldness. I see it."

 _That's what my family says._ I felt the glorious pride soaring through me.

"I can also see your mother's Ravenclaw wisdom..."

 _I_ am _quite smart._

"But, in the end you are a GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted "Gryffindor" across the entire hall. The entire hall cheered as I ran towards the table. James squeezed me between him and Scorpius Malfoy, and before too long, the feast had begun.

By the end of the night, I had made to friends that I would keep for a lifetime. Dwyn Zabini, and Dylan Duve. Dwyn was as beautiful as Dylan was handsome, and their wisdom matched mine. For the next year, we went through our ups (passing all of our classes with flying colors; successfully sneaking into the kitchens), and downs (Dylan's fear of coming out, and once he had the dismay of girls across the school; two nights detentions for Dwyn and me after being out after curfew) together. By the time I left Hogwarts that spring, I couldn't wait for September 1, the day when I would return.

* * *

To be continued!


	2. Year Two

"'Bye, Mum!" I yelled to my mother, Hermione Granger Weasley as I boarded the Hogwarts Express. I was about to start my second year at Hogwarts, and was I ever excited. After a brilliant previous year, I was ready to go back to school.

I made my way through the train, peeking into different compartments. I was looking for my two best friends, Dwyn Zabini, and Dylan Duve. Both were Gryffindors, like me, and we made a fabulous trio. Despite having new friends, I was still close to my Slytherin cousin, Albus Potter. Although I'd grown apart from him, he was still my best friend.

I shoved the door, separating train cars, and began looking for my friends in the last car. I got to the very last compartment, expecting to find Dwyn and Dylan seated there, but instead I found Scorpius Malfoy. I unconsciously waved at him, and then walked away. Dwyn and Dylan just weren't there yet. For a couple minutes, I walked around the train, aimlessly. I felt so awkward, that I ended up back in the last train compartment of the last train.

"Hi, Scorpius," I greeted him.

"Hello, Rose," he answered.

"Can I sit here for a while?"

"Feel free."

We sat in silence for a moment, as I pulled out _Hogwarts A History_. I was reading it for the third time. I gave a deep sigh, smiled, and began reading. I was soon interrupted by Scorpius.

"Rose, I just want to thank you," he said.

"For what?" I asked. I couldn't think of anything that I would have done that Malfoy needed to thank me for.

"Well, last year? Remember when Albus got sorted?"

I did remember. "Yeah, I remember."

"Well, you were the only one that clapped."

I was flustered. "Oh, no I wasn't. You did, and then my family, and then the whole school. It wasn't just me..."

"Rose, when I was sorted," he interrupted me. "No one clapped. I was the first Malfoy to ever be in Gryffindor. They had all expected me to be in Slytherin. I was lucky enough to make friends in Gryffindor, and to be excepted by the school."

"I didn't know that..."

Just then Linus Longbottom, Dion McKinley, Euphrasia LeBird, Lena Jordan, and my cousin James crashed into the compartment.

"Didn't know what, Rosie?" Linus asked me.

"Rose! What are you doing here with Malfoy?" James yelled.

I rushed towards the door. "Bye guys! I have to find my friends now!"

I quickly walked in the corridor, looking for Dwyn and Dylan. I soon found them, a few compartments over.

"Rosie, where were you?" Dwyn asked. "The train's been moving for almost five minutes now!"

I hadn't realized that, but I sat down and said, "Oh, I was just looking for you guys. I hung out with some of James's friends."

They nodded, and the subject of the conversation quickly changed. I hadn't planned on not telling Dwyn and Dylan what I had heard from Scorpius, but I was glad that I hadn't told them.

We soon arrived at Hogwarts, and before I knew it, I was safe, back in my bed in the Gryffindor tower. I couldn't wait for classes to start again.

* * *

It was now April, and right before the end of the year exams. Despite having passed all exams, and coming out at the top of the class the year before, I was very nervous, and was constantly studying in the library.

"The Goblin Rebellion of 1613 took place in Hogsmeade village ... no wait, that was 1612..." I muttered to myself. Studying was hard on me, and I often missed meals to meet the expectations of the school. I was, after all, Hermione Granger's daughter. I gave a sigh. "Perhaps I'll study for the potions exam." I began to pull out my potions text book, and just as I'd opened it, Scorpius Malfoy had seated himself across from me.

"Hi, Scorpius," I said. "Um, I'm trying to study right now, but..."

He put a finger to my lips to silence me. "No worries, Rosie. I'm here to help. I brought you food!" He pulled out a cherry pie, and a sandwich. "Look, I made to sandwich myself!"

Over the last year, Scorpius had taken it into his own hands to be my friend. He often helped me study, and would help me do my homework. Apparently the teachers often recycled homework assignments the previous years. So I continued studying for the exam with his help.

At the end of the year, I was still at the top of all of my classes.

* * *

An update is on its way!


	3. Year Three

My third year at Hogwarts started off normally. It was my brother, Hugo's first year, so I helped him on to the train, and promptly abandoned him in favor of Dwyn and Dylan. The ride to Hogwarts was perfectly normal, and were my first months of school that year. Hugo was sorted into Ravenclaw, which was surprising to some of the family. I had decided to take arithmancy and ancient runes on the advice of my mother and Scorpius, and was excelling in all of my classes. My group of friends and James's had merged into one, which I loved. Now I could be with Dwyn and Dylan at the same time that I was with James and Scorpius. Although I spent more time with my Gryffindor friends, Al was still close to me. In fact, he'd been accepted on to the Slytherin Quidditch team as seeker, and I cheered for him at all of his matches. Up until December, everything went just fine, in fact, I was doing better than ever. Something on the weekend after Christmas changed...

"Daddy?" I asked my father. Ron Weasley and I were very close. I confided in him all the time, and he spoiled me rotten.

"Yes, Rosie-Posie?"

"I'm going over to see James and Albus, okay?"

"Of course, sweetheart. But there better not be any boys over there!"

"Yes, Daddy," I said, rolling my eyes. I said goodbye, and walked out the door. My father knew that half of my friends were male, but still couldn't get over it. The Potters lived in Godric's Hollow with us, and even though it was December, the walk over was pleasant. I rang the doorbell, and was received by James.

"Rosie!" he exclaimed at the sight of my face.

"Hey James," I replied, hugging him. "Do you think we can invite some of the guys over? I haven't seen them in so long, and can't invite them to my place - you know how my dad is with them."

"Absolutely! I haven't seen them all holiday either. I'll get some snacks ready in the kitchen, and you go floo them."

I ran to the Potter fire place and began to call our friends. I first checked with Dwyn and Dylan, and then decided to get Linus and Scorpius. I didn't really feel like calling anyone else over, so I decided that I was done.

"They're on their way, Jamie," I told my cousin.

Dwyn flooed in first. She greeted me with a hug, and James with a smile. They went over to the Potter kitchen, and began chatting. Linus arrived next, asking, "Where's Dylan?" Linus had come out the year before, and almost immediately had begun dating Dylan. I smiled, gave him a hug, and informed him that Dylan was on his way. Dylan arrived next, leaving just Scorpius unaccounted for.

"Is this it, Rose?" James asked me. "Anyone else coming?"

Before I could answer him, the fireplace roared to life, and out stepped Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well?" he asked. "Am I late?"

"No!" I yelled, throwing myself at him in a hug.

"Yes, you are, Malfoy," James said, angrily, crossing his arms.

"James! How are you?" Scorpius asked, apparently unaware of James's anger. James ignored the question, and looked at me, outraged.

"What's the matter, Jamie?" I asked, innocently. James walked away.

We all sat down in the kitchen, and began catching up with each other. The whole time, I remained perched on Scorpius's lap. It was comfortable, really. I was incredibly tiny, and he was very large. It all made sense.

"How's the holidays going, Rose?" Scorpius asked me.

"Oh, you know. There's not much to do around here. That's why I'm so glad that you all made it!" I answered cheerfully, taking another chocolate frog.

"You sure that there's not another reason why you're glad to have him here?" James asked me, very aggressively.

"'Him'? Don't you mean 'they'?" I asked, still unknowing of James's purpose.

"Shut up Rose, and stop playing the 'innocent little girl' card. You know what I'm talking about."

I shook my head. "No, I don't. Really James. I have no idea what is going on."

James jumped up off of his chair. "I'll make it clear, then. Malfoy, get out of my house."

If someone had put a mirror in front of my face, I would have looked into my shocked eyes, but instead I looked into the not very surprised faces of my friends. I looked at James who had an incredibly angry, yet proud, and then at Scorpius who looked deeply wounded. Before I could say anything, he was out of the house only saying, "I'll see you around, Rose" as a goodbye.

"What the hell was that about, James?" I asked my cousin angrily.

"Is it not obvious enough?!" he stormed out of the kitchen. I heard him stomping up the stairs, and finally the slam of his bedroom door.

I looked in astonishment at my friends. "Could someone please tell me what is going on?!"

"Mmm... I have to go... bye, Rose. Thanks," Linus said, walking towards the fireplace.

"Yeah, same. See ya, Rosie," Dylan added.

"Dwyn? Please?" I asked. I really had no idea what was happening.

"I'll tell you later," she muttered. "Thanks."

I heard the yelling of locations from the living room. I soon as I was sure that they had all left, I let out a sob of frustration. What was happening?

* * *

When I returned to Hogwarts that January, Scorpius had started hanging around with a group of Slytherins. I tried to talk to him almost everyday, but he ignored me. As far as I knew, he wasn't talking to any of our other friends either. I continued to ask my friends about what had happened at our December get-together, but whenever I inquired, they quickly changed the subject. For a while, I was so mad at James that I didn't talk to him for a month, but then he and Dwyn started dating, and I couldn't help but congratulating him.

Before I knew it, it was the summer holidays again. I was at the top of my class once again, but for the first time, it barely mattered to me. There are more important things in life than grades. I left Hogwarts that year with James, but without Scorpius.

* * *

Review!


End file.
